New journey
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash goes on a new journey. Message me for capture ideas. 2 more reviews for chapter 5. Poll open please vote
1. Chapter 1

**Ash new journey**

Ash Ketchum was at home in Pallet town after winning the Alola league. He was waiting for a new journey to come up but didn't know what region to go to.

Ash put his shoes on and got Pikachu on his shoulder. He walked to Oak's lab. Oak was always helpful in finding new regions. As Ash arrived at Oak's lab his pokemon were all training together in a big group. Pikachu went to join them. Ash and Oak began to talk about the new journey plan. Oak had been sent an email from the Easter region. It was a newly discovered region but had pokemon from all seven regions. Ash thought about going there.

Ash's pokemon were all training his Alola pokemon had mixed very well. Decidueye, Lycanroc (Midnight), Incenroar, Primarina, Minor, Mudsdale, Stennee, Vikavolt, Drampa, Alola Ninetials, Alola Raticate, Gumshoos, Ribombee, Passimain, Oranguru, Comefy, Toucannon and Alola Sandslash were getting stronger and working well with Ash's older pokemon.

Oak was researching the region for Ash. He discovered something new about it. Ash would have to catch three pokemon of each type minimum before entering the league. While getting atleast 8 badges. Ash had numerous types. But the email said pokemon that were dual typed they would count for one of each of their respective types.

Oak went to Ash with his pokemon and told him what he would need in the region. Ash was very excited to try this challenge. He would leave later in the afternoon to get a ferry from Vermillion City. Ash's mother came to the lab and asked what he was thinking. Ash told her about the new region and she was happy he had a new plan. Ash went and got his stuff ready to go to the new region. Oak gave him his old pokedex that had been changed to having data on any and all pokemon. As well as a pack of 6 pokeballs. Ash took his Pidgeot's pokeball also. Ash took only Pikachu with him.

Ash went home to get his bag and went to the port for the Easter region. About 2:30 Ash left his home and walked into route one. He saw a huge flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto. The Spearow were making attacks on them but the Pidgey and Pidgeotto fought back and sent the Spearow flying off to their terrain. Ash saw a Pidgeot land at his feet. The bird pokemon was Ash's old friend. Ash stroked Pidgeot and the bird pokemon offered to fly Ash around.

''Would you like to come back with me?'' Ash asked his old friend. Pidgeot gave an excited call. The Pidgey and Pidgeotto could take care of themselves right now and didn't need Pidgeot.

Ash jumped on Pidgeot's back and flew to Saffron city to stock up on supplies. Ash landed and recalled Pidgeot to it's pokeball. Ash walked too the mart and bought a pack of 10 pokeballs and some food and potions for his pokemon. While paying Sabrina walked into the mart for food. A Gengar at her side. The Gengar went to Ash and tapped him. Making him look round. 

Sabrina told Gengar to stop the pranks. They were getting old. Sabrina held two pokeballs to stop Gengar.

''Ash this is your old Haunter. But I have Espeon to keep me sane and can use her in gym battles. Take Gengar back.'' Sabrina told him with a pokeball. Ash took Gengar and continued to the Easter region.

Ash left Saffron city and as he walked down the quiet route he saw a dojo building. Anthony was there with Ash's Primeape. Primeape managed to beat a Poliwrath, Machamp, Hariyama, Breloom and Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan was the most powerful challenger though. Primeape raced to Ash to see his old trainer. The other fighting pokemon were curious of this human. Anthony ran after Primeape. He smiled at Ash when he saw the young trainer.

''Primeape seems to have missed you. Why don't you and Primeape journey together once more.'' Anthony said to Ash. He nodded taking Primeape's pokeball back from Anthony. Ash then continued his journey to the Easter region. While entering Vermillion he saw the police/fire station with officer Jenny and his old Squirtle.

Ash poked his head into the office to see Squirtle. The squad were practising speed rescuing. Ash's Squirtle noticed him and ran tackling Ash to the floor. Jenny came running after Squirtle. Ash was stroking his old friend. Pikachu jumped to play with Squirtle too. Jenny saw how much happier Squirtle was with Ash. All the battles the two had shared was oblvious to see. Jenny let Ash take Squirtle back from Jenny and wanted to send it to Oak's lab but decided not straight away like Primeape, Pidgeot and Gengar.

Vermillion was a huge city and the sea port was bustling with tourists and sailors and captins of boats. There were boats going to every region and they were full of people. Ash saw his boat to the Easter region and walked to it. The captin was a short and old man. This would be one of his last journeys as he would retire in a few days. Ash walked onto the boat and waited for a few more trainers but he was the only trainer mostly tourists on the boat excluding sailors.

The boat moved off shortly but to Ash the time felt like an eternity. Ash was looking at the pokeballs with his old pokemon inside hoping they would get some use in the Easter region. The boat hit choppy waters halfway to the new region and hit each wave hard. Ash and Pikachu were inside and glad because of how heavy each wave slammed into the ship.

After what felt like an eternity the water calmed and the journey was smooth until they stopped at a town. Ash and Pikachu were so eager to get off the boat and start this new journey. The boat docked and Ash jumped off the boat to go and register for this region.

Ash saw a pokemon lab and that may be the place to register. He walked carefully to the lab and the door was wide open. Ash poked his head inside and saw an old man trying to take care of an Eevee.

''Hello.'' Ash called out. The man and Eevee jumped back. Ash walked closer to them.

''Can I help you?'' The old man asked. Ash nodded to the man.

''Where would I register to travel in this region. I am Ash Ketchum of Pallet town in Kanto.'' Ash told the man. Who must be the professor.

''I am professor James Willow. You can register here.'' Eevee was intrigued and walked slowly to Ash and Pikachu. Ash saw and went to stroke Eevee. Eevee was shy and backed away.

''Don't worry. I just found Eevee abbandoned the other day. He is still shy of humans. But over time Eevee will become more used to people.'' The professor said. Ash was angry that someone would dump a pokemon like an old candy wrapper.

Ash gave the professor his pokedex so he could register for the league. Ash went to a window and saw the lab gardens full of all different pokemon. Furret, Dodrio, Doduo, Ponyta, Mudbray, Mudsdale, Rapidash, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Drowzee, Pidgey, Spearow, Beedrill, a Metang and even a Cloyster in a pool. There were more but Ash was watching everything. The mountians, and lakes flowing to the gardens.

Ash then saw smoke coming from the garden. The pokemon were in a panic. He ran to see what was happening. Team Rocket had followed him here. Jessie and James even got old pokemon from their headquaters.

''Carnivine bullet-seed, Yamask Shadow-ball, Amoongus energy-ball, Inkay psybeam, Toxapex . Jr psybeam.'' James commanded. Jessie was worse.

''Yanmega Silver-wind, Seviper sludge-bomb, Gourgeist shadow-ball and

Mimikyu shadow-ball.'' The commands came. The moves struck pokemon and the gardens.

Professor Willow went to the garden. He held a pokeball. Eevee was really scared. Ash went to it.

''Eevee come with me we can win together. My other pokemon will support you.'' Ash said as he held the pokeballs. Ash sent Pidgeot, Gengar, Squirtle and Primeape out. They went straight to Team Rocket and began stopping their pokemon.

Once the pokemon were stopped. Ash decided to do what he did best.

''Twerp give us Pikachu.''

''Never Pikachu thunderbolt.'' Pikachu launched the electric move and blasted Team Rocket. They were sent flying. The professor was greatful to Ash for saving his lab.

Eevee was amazed at the strength of Ash's pokemon. Eevee wanted to be that strong one day.

''Eevee we're gonna go and get training.'' Ash said. While thanking the professor. Willow nodded and said to call if he needed anything. Ash was also told any pokemon over 6 they would go to this lab. Before leaving Ash sent Gengar, Primeape, Squirtle and Pidgeot out to send them to Oak's lab for training.

Ash walked out of the lab. Eevee watched while Ash walked away. Professor Willow told Eevee to run after Ash. He would be the trainer for Eevee's potential.

Eevee ran after Ash and tackled him to the ground. Ash stroked Eevee and tapped a pokeball to Eevee and caught it to join him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash's new Journey**

Ash, Pikachu and Eevee were walking along the narrow path to the next city in the Easter region. Ash watched Pikachu and Eevee start to play and walked a bit into the nearby woods. Ash ran after them to make sure they didn't get to lost.

He saw the pokemon surrounding something. Ash walked over. It was a baby Kangskhan. The baby was weakened and hurt. Ash had to give it some food. The baby flinched at Ash. Pikachu and Eevee were trying to make it trust him.

Ash had heard a poacher was prowling the forests and taking pokemon for an organisation to use them. Ash would meet and stop him. Ash took the baby to the pokemon centre hidden in forest. Nurse Joy looked at the baby.

''Is that from the poacher? He passed the centre a few hours ago. Officer Jenny was searching for him.'' Joy told Ash while she took the pokemon. Just as Ash, Pikachu and Eevee were resting Jenny came charging into the pokemon centre.

''Young man I saw you with the baby Kangkskhan.'' Jenny said to Ash. He jumped up.

''I wanted to get it treated from the poacher. Do you need help to stop him because I could ask for some of my old pokemon to help me out.'' Jenny liked the enthusiasum.

''I would take backup but your pokemon may be in danger.'' Jenny told Ash concerned. Pikachu and Eevee were a little offended.

''They can be stronger but I also have strong pokemon at Oak's lab in Kanto they could help out.''

Ash went to the phone and had Charizard Pidgeot and Sceptile sent over. He told Oak the story and the proffessor knew what Ash wanted them for Totodile was in the back and got angry at hearing the story. Totodile wanted to go and Ash said okay. The four pokeball's arrived to Ash's delight. Charizard and Pidgeot could fly and scout out the poacher. The baby Kangkskhan was recovered and back with Ash.

Pidgeot and Charizard were sent out to find the poacher. The two flying pokemon did find him. At a camp site.

The poacher was sitting at the camp site enjoying his dinner. Ash and Jenny arrived there. Ash saw something the other side of the trees giving him a hopeful look. It was the caged pokemon. Ash saw the parent Kangkskhan. Looking at her baby.

Ash sent Sceptile and Totodile out as well. Pidgeot and Charizard landed silently by Ash's side. The group looked at the huge cage for the poacher's captures. He had a Mudkip, Torchic, Abra, Ralts, Onix, Geodude (Kanto), Bergmite, Growlithe, Poochyena, Happiny, Woobat, Clauncher, Fennekin, Sneasel, Murkrow, Spearow, Tropius, Pawinard, Wurmple, Shroomish, Budew, Mime Jr, Bonsly, Machop, Makuhita, Kangkskhan (parent), Voltorb, Magnemite, Elekid, Magby, Slakoth, Deino, Crabwraler, Fomantis, Morelull, Jangmo-o, Dhelmise, Timburr, Vanillite, Drilbur, Blitzle, Shuppet, Duskull and Golett and Tyrogue. The poacher also had maps and lists with pokemon ticked off.

Totodile launched a small water-gun and hit a bush. The poacher jumped grabbing some pokeball's. He threw one to send out a Salamence. Totodile kept using the trick. Ash petted it. The poacher and Salamence went around leaving the keys by mistake.

Ash and Jenny got into the camp. Ash opened the cage and began to make sure the pokemon were okay. Ash's pokemon surrounded him incase of trouble. The poacher came back and he was outraged to see the pokemon free.

''They were for my client. Salamence go.'' The poacher said while throwing more pokeball's. The pokeball's opened to reveal a Sharpedo, Bisharp, Graveler (Kanto), Honchkrow and Machamp.

Ash's pokemon were ready to battle. The poacher's pokemon charged forwards. Ash's pokemon met them and a huge battle insued. Ash took the baby Kangkskhan to it's mother. The parent took it and put the baby in the pouch. The parent nuzzled to Ash and he petted her. The other pokemon flooded around Ash. They were eager to start practising moves and getting stronger.

Jenny saw how Ash's pokemon stopped the poacher and his pokemon. Totodile was struggling against the Graveler so it had to use more energy in weakening it. Totodile got hit by tackle and was sent flying. It launched a water-gun which hit but did little though the move gained more water into the mix. Totodile had learned hydro-pump. Hydro-pump hit Graveler was hit and sent flying back into Machamp. Machamp was struggling against Pidgeot. Totodile used hydro-pump and Pidgeot use hurricane. Machamp and Graveler were left in a pile on the floor. Totodile glowed bright white. It grew a little from 2.0 to 3.07 and it had more fangs with a point on it's tail.

Ash grabbed his pokedex. He needed to check this out.

''Croconaw the big jaw pokemon. If a Croconaw looses a fang a new one grows back. There is always 48 fangs lining it's mouth.'' Ash put the pokedex away. Jenny walked up to him with the poacher in handcuff's.

''Young man why don't you take these pokemon to the pokemon centre. I think they need some time after this experience to relax.'' Jenny said to Ash. He gladly walked them to the pokemon centre after recalling his pokemon.

Ash reached the centre and had Joy take a look at the pokemon. He then went to the phone and sent Charizard, Sceptile, Pidgeot and Croconaw back to Oak's lab. The pokemon went back to their normal places on the ranch to train to become stronger.

Ash was with Pikachu and Eevee who were resting after helping the pokemon from the poacher. Joy said they needed to rest and that Ash could stay in one of the back rooms. Ash went there and changed into his pyjamas. Abra was okay to move about and wandered around the centre. It found Ash's room and went in silently. Abra jumped on Ash's bed with Pikachu and Eevee. Ash Pikachu and Eevee jumped when Abra landed on the bed.

''What you doing here little guy?'' Ash asked Abra. It just started to sleep. Ash sweat-dropped. He realised Abra wanted to be with him. Ash just went back to sleep.

As the next morning came around Ash took Pikachu, Eevee, Abra, Mudkip, Kangkskhan and Shuppet for some training time. The rest were sent to Willow's lab. Ash would swap his team at each town or city he reached.

Ash went to the mart next to the centre and bought supplies. The mart had an offer on pokeball's. So Ash bought a few packs of pokeball's. They would help later on the journey.

The news was on a small screen in the back of the mart. Ash heard about the pokemon poacher that was arrested and stopped. Jenny had said about the caring and heroic trainer who helped stop the poacher.

Ash and his pokemon went off on the rest of their journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash's new Journey**

Ash and his pokemon were moving to the next city in the Easter region. Abra was battling with Kangkskhan and Shuppet battled Mudkip. This would allow all four to become stronger with a decent challenge. Mudkip had used water-gun and it hit and knocked Shuppet down. Shuppet retaliated with shadow-ball. Another water-gun hit and the two moves exploded in the air.

Abra used it's psychic attack on Kangkskhan. Kangkskhan used fake-out and comet-punch. This left Abra on the ground weakened. Eevee was very adventurous. The small evolution pokemon had gone into the woods. It saw a pokemon laying hurt on the ground. It was a Doduo. Eevee got Doduo back to Ash and his pokemon. Ash fed and gave Doduo a potion. The twin bird pokemon winced and flinched at Ash.

Pikachu and the other pokemon did what they could to get Doduo to feel welcome. Ash also went to the next pokemon centre. He called proffessor Willow. Doduo was introduced to his pokemon. Ash swapped his team except for Pikachu and Eevee. Ash took Wurmple but then called Oak and had Bayleef, Stennee and Sceptile sent over. Ash also tapped a pokeball to Doduo who went to Willow's lab.

Ash sent his three grass types out. He told them to let Wurmple win a few battles with them. Ash worked with Eevee for a period while Wurmple trained hard.

Ash looked back at Wurmple after battling the more experienced grass types it was gaining massive experience. Ash then recalled his pokemon and sent his old ones to Oak's. Calling Willow for his Torchic, Ralts and Vanillite. Wurmple stayed on the team as well. Wurmple had a few more practise battles in the yard. Team Rocket were spying from the forest nearby. They had another plan to steal Pikachu and Ash's other pokemon.

They went to their balloon and got in the air. Team Rocket sent a mechanical hand to Pikachu. Ash ran after them. Wurmple was on his shoulder.

''Eevee use swift Wurmple poison-sting.'' Ash called out. The two pokemon hit the balloon and split it. Team Rocket and Pikachu plummeted to the ground. Wurmple used a string-shot and caught Pikachu in mid-air. It pulled the electric type to Ash.

''Wurmple you were just amazing. Same to you Eevee.'' Ash said to his pokemon. Team Rocket jumped out with their pokeball's. Ash was soon facing. Mimikyu, Woobat, Frilish, Yanmega, Seviper, Gourgeist, Inkay, Toxapex, , Carnivine, Amoongus, and Yamask. Ash didn't have any pokemon that could face these save Pikachu. Ash threw his pokeball's sending Torchic, Ralts and Vanillite. Ash had his six pokemon facing Team Rocket.

Ash's pokemon did the best they could but most were not strong enough. Torchic was hit by shadow-ball and sent flying. Ash jumped and caught it. The small pokemon looked timid but wanted to be stronger. Vanillite used an icy-wind and froze Gourgeist. Then Icicle-spear which pelted the other pokemon. Ralts used confusion and it sent Amoongus flying into Carnivine. Carnivine retaliated with bullet-seed which sent Ralts flying. Wurmple was behind Carnivine and used poison-sting and hit the pure grass type for a lot of damage. It poisoned it too. After a while Ash commanded Pikachu to use thunder-bolt. This sent Team Rocket blasting off into the sky.

Ash was about to recall his pokemon. When he saw Wurmple a glow. The small bug type became a cacoon pokemon. Ash grabbed his pokedex.

''Cascoon the cocoon pokemon. Cascoon makes its protective cocoon by wrapping it's body in a fine silk.'' The pokedex told Ash. Ash ran to the newly evolved pokemon.

''You were amazing today.'' Ash said praising it. He praised all his pokemon after their tough battle. Then he went to restore their health so he could get to the next town.

The journey would be quite long. Ash sent his pokemon out to enjoy the stroll to town through the forest. They saw many different pokemon types. Ash stopped by a stream to watch Magikarp leaping high and back into the water with a gentle splash hitting his face and cooling him.

Ash went back to his journey. He was thinking of some of the awesome battles that would come to him here in the new region. Ash got excited when a voice called.

''Ash I heard about you from Proffessor Willow. Would you battle me?'' A young rookie trainer had his pokeball's around his waist and was itching for a battle.

''Sure but first who are you?'' Ash called back. The trainer blushed hard. He had forgotten to introduce himself.

''My name is Sammy I live in the same town as the proffessor. I just made my first catch and have been training my two pokemon as best I can.'' He called back.

''Zigzagoon let's go.'' Sammy called throwing a pokeball. His tiny racoon pokemon appeared. It was ready to go. Ash admired this.

''Torchic let's go.'' Ash threw his pokeball. The chick pokemon appeared. It ran around for a while before being ready to battle.

''Torchic this is our first real battle. Don't be scared.'' Ash told his pokemon. Sammy said the same to Zigzagoon.

''Zigzagoon tackle.'' Sammy commanded. Zigzagoon ran at Torchic.

''Torchic ember.'' Ash called out. The ember stopped Zigzagoon. Sammy called out to make sure it was okay.

''Try tackle once more.'' Sammy said with hope. It did hit this time and sent Torchic flying. Ash called out to his pokemon.

''Torchic ember once more.'' Ash called out. Torchic spat the ember at Zigzagoon which hit.

''Scratch/Tackle.'' Both trainers yell at the same time. The two pokemon slam into each other. The two pokemon fall to the ground unable to battle.

''Torchic amazing battle my friend.'' Ash said recalling the small chick pokemon. Torchic was engulfed in light and sucked into it's pokeball.

''Zigzagoon we will get stronger. Great battle my friend.'' Sammy said to his tiny racoon pokemon. Zigzagoon was recalled and engulfed in the same red light.

''Now it's my strongest Pokemon's turn. Cyndaquil let's go.'' Sammy called throwing another pokeball. His fire mouse pokemon came to the field. It looked ready to battle.

''Go Eevee.'' Ash called throwing the evolution pokemon. Ash's Eevee faced Sammy's Cynadquil.

''Use tackle.'' Both trainers commanded. The two small pokemon charged at each other. Ash and Sammy didn't notice another trainer was walking and stopped to watch them.

''Eevee use swift let's go.'' Ash called out. Eevee jumped and swished it's tail and sent a swift at Cyndaquil.

''You too Cyndaquil.'' Sammy commanded. The fire mouse launched swift from it's mouth. The swift attacks collide and explode.

''Cyndaquil next try an ember attack.'' Sammy called out. The ember was launched and pelted Eevee. Eevee had some damage but not too much.

''Eevee are you okay? Try a quick-attack.'' Ash called out. He was enjoying this battle. The trainer just scoffed silently. The quick-attack hit Cyndaquil.

''Cyndaquil try your quick-attack back then tackle.'' Sammy called out. He was feeling the exhaustion of his pokemon. The other trainer looked bored of the match.

Cyndaquil and Eevee collided one last time and both collapsed from exhaustion. Ash praised and recalled Eevee. Sammy did the same with Cyndaquil.

The other trainer walked over to them. He had a smug experession on his face.

''Not strong enough Sammy.'' He said with cruelty in his voice. Sammy winced and looked angry with him.

''Tom this was our first battle.'' Sammy said defensivly. Ash went to his side.

''Sammy is my rival now. We will progress in this region.'' He said. Sammy looked amazed to have a rival.

''Well he is my rival to. I'm Tom battle me.'' Ash did have more pokemon this would be a decent battle hopefully.

''Sentret go.'' Tom called throwing his pokeball. Sentret looked stronger than Sammy's Zigzagoon. Ash had his pokeball.

''Ralts come on out.'' Ash's feeling pokemon appeared on the field. Sammy was watching he had sent Cyndaquil and Zigzagoon out to watch the battle.

''Sentret use scratch.'' Sentret charged forward at Ralts. Ash just told Ralts to stay calm.

''Use confusion.'' Ash commanded to Ralts. The feeling pokemon engulfed Sentret with psychic energy. Then blasted it back. Sentret was confused from this move too.

Sentret slammed itself into nearby rocks and hurt itself. Ash knew how to finish this battle.

''Ralts try your disarming-voice.'' Ash commanded to Ralts. Ralts took a deep breath and launched the move at Sentret. This hit and left Sentret unable to battle. Tom quickly recalled Sentret.

''Just warming up. Chikorita go.'' Tom called his starter next. Ash had a pokeball in hand.

''Ralts an amazing battle. Take a break.'' Ralts was recalled. Ash then threw his Vanillite out.

''Vanillite be careful but do your best. Icicle-spear let's go.'' Ash called out. His fresh snow pokemon happily performed the attack. The ice spears pelted Chikorita. It did a lot of damage.

''Use sweet-scent then tackle.'' Tom commanded to Chikorita. Chikorita made the sweet smell and it slowed Vanillite. Then Chikorita slammed into Vanillite sending it flying.

''You okay. Try another icicle-spear.'' Ash called out. Vanillite barley managed to do the attack. But it did and sent Chikorita flying.

''Razor-leaf. Icicle-spear.'' Both trainers commanded at the same time. The two pokemon's strongest moves blasted each other. Both fell on the ground unable to battle. Ash ran to Vanillite.

''You were amazing now take a good rest.'' Ash said to Vanillite. He recalled the fresh snow pokemon. After Ash went on to the next town. Sammy went to train for the next time he sees Ash.

Just in the forest Ash saw an odd colour pokemon and chose Pikachu to battle it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ash's new Journey**

It was a Zigzagoon with weird colours. Ash saw and desired this pokemon. Zigzagoon could learn a lot of moves and would be versatile in helping Ash's latest journey.

Ash stood with Pikachu ready to battle. Zigzagoon readied itself for battle. It charged at Pikachu with a tackle attack. Ash told Pikachu to use quick-attack. The two moves met head on and sent Zigzagoon flying.

''Pikachu thunder-bolt.'' Ash called out. Pikachu zapped Zigzagoon and left it unable to battle. Ash threw his pokeball. It sucked the tiny Racoon pokemon inside and transported it straight to Willow's lab.

Ash praised Pikachu for the battle. The small electric mouse jumped back onto Ash's shoulder and they continued their journey. A few minutes later Ash saw the outline of a town.

He walked to the town. It was only small. But quante. The town had a mart and a Pokemon centre. These were Ash's first call points for contacting professor Oak and Willow. Along with his mother. Ash stocked up on pokeball's too for any future captures. While in the mart he saw a person reading a small panflet.

''Excuse me.'' Ash called over. The guy looked up at him.

''Yes young man can I help.'' He responded kind enough. Ash just asked about the panflet.

''It's about the tournament in a couple of days. Most of the people are local trainers but anyone can challenge if they have at least three pokemon.'' The man responded.

''I will enter a good way to battle with my newer pokemon and have some fun.'' Ash said to the guy and Pikachu. The young pallet trainer then went to change his team from the exhausted pokemon he had. The pokemon centre was actually smaller than Ash anticipated. He walked to the desk and handed his pokeball's to Nurse Joy. She took them and put them in for treatment.

As soon as Ash got the pokeball's back he called professor Willow. The professor smiled at Ash.

''I heard you saw my new trainers on the road. They are your rivals here correct.'' The professor said with enthusiasm He loved a good battle in his youth.

''Yes professor they are. How are my pokemon?'' Ash asked moving on. The professor said how well Ash's new pokemon were doing.

''I'm in a small town about to enter a tournament but I would like to keep Cascoon for more experience. Can I swap Eevee, Vanillite, Torchic,and Ralts.'' Ash asked the professor

''Of course well the mix town tournament. That is compiled of about four rounds before the quarter finals young man so do swap regularly for a good advantage. Who will you take for round one?'' The professor asked Ash.

''My Kangkskhan, Dhelmise, Machop and Growlithe please professor.'' Ash said to the old professor. He smiled and got the pokeball's prepared. This would give Ash good balance in the first battle hopefully.

Ash took the pokeball's as they were sent over. He walked too the yard and sent his Kangkskhan, Dhelmise, Machop, Growlithe and Cascoon out.

''Guys I plan on entering the tournament here in a couple of days. Shall we practise.'' Ash asked his team. They gave a roar of energy. Ash just started them training with each-other for some experience. Ash watched as his pokemon worked to their limits to get stronger. Ash soon recalled his team and took them to Nurse Joy. The nurse took them for resting and treatment.

''So your going to enter the tournament here?'' She asked polite enough. Ash nodded to her.

''I was training some of my new pokemon here to win it. I stopped a poacher and am still getting used to the rules of this region.'' Ash said back. Joy nodded many trainers got confused with the three pokemon of each type rule.

Ash's pokeball's were soon ready. He took them and booked a room for a couple of days to train and rest here. The night was quite warm and Ash had trouble sleeping. The warmth kept him awake most of the night until a gentle breeze from the AC came on and cooled him to sleep.

Ash dreamed of the Easter League. He saw himself with a huge range of Pokemon to become the champion.

Ash awoke to the cry's of a Dodrio. It was on a farm only a few minutes away but Dodrio was the way to wake people up with it's loud crys. Ash woke and showered. He then went and got food for himself and his pokemon. The gang then went off to the town arena. It was being set up for the tournament.

All that was left was to get the electricity working. Ash walked off. The mayor of the town was holding a lunch meeting for the trainers competing. Ash waited for this having a couple of hours to train with his team.

Ash after the training went to the lunch meeting and saw quite a few trainers. Tommorow would be the start of the tournament. After the lunch was over Ash went back to training his pokemon.

Ash checked his first opponent a trainer who was using for this battle a grass type Leafeon. Ash was facing an Eevee evolution in the first round. Ash chose his Growlithe.

The tournament began and Ash and Liza his opponent faced off. They had their pokeball's ready. Ash's Growlithe and Liza's Leafeon appeared on the field. Ash called take-down first. Liza had Leafeon use quick-attack.

The attacks collided in the field. Ash called out an ember attack next. This hit and damaged Leafeon badly. Ash then called the best move Growlithe had at this point which was fire-spin.

This engulfed Leafeon. Liza called out an energy-ball which was Leafeon's strongest move. It went through the fire-spin and hit Growlithe. Sending the fire type back.

Ash then called fire-spin again. After a few more moments Leafeon fell to the ground unable to battle. Ash then praised his fire type pokemon. Growlithe was weakened from the battle. Ash went to go and heal his fire type. His rivals managed to move along and even had a new pokemon each.

Ash's second round opponent had a Poocheyena. Ash would use his Cascoon. Ash went back to the arena as the second round would begin soon. Ash and his opponent Mason called out Poocheyena. Ash called out Cascoon.

Mason called a tackle. Ash had Cascoon use string-shot then tackle. Ash's plan worked well. Poocheyena was covered in string which slowed it down. Some string was still attached to Cascoon. The bug type then used it to do a powerful tackle sending the dark type back. Ash then called a poison-sting. This hit doing massive damage. Poocheyena lay on the ground unable to battle.

Ash praised and recalled his Cascoon. Sammy used his Zigzagoon to win the first round and his new Pidgey in the second round. Ash waited for the semi final round matches. Ash also saw the tournament host offering the egg which would be the victor's prize.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Journey**

Ash and Sammy were in the semi finals of the Mix town tournament. Ash also found the first gym was in the town just across the western stream. Ash would finish the tournament before going to make his challenge.

Sammy was in the pokemon centre and was healing his two pokemon before the third round. Ash decided to use his Machop. Which was a good call as his opponent was using an Aron.

Sammy was facing a Venepide. Choosing his Cyndaquil hoping his strongest pokemon would be a good match. Ash went to get his pokemon some food as the battle wouldn't be until the next day. Ash asked Sammy how his training was going. Sammy said it was decent and his pokemon had gained a lot of levels.

Ash said he had seen in the two battles before. Ash found the final round was a three on three battle. The trainers fed their pokemon and went off to get a good sleep.

The next day came around. Ash went to get fresh. Sammy was up and practising with Cyndaquil for his battle at 11:00 Am. The battles started at 9:00 Am and Ash had his battle at 10:30 am. Tom Ash's rival was facing Sammy.

This would be Sammy's chance to get revenge for Tommy's arrogance. Ash went to watch the battle. Ash goes to get prepared for his battle. Tommy and Sammy are making the final preporations for their tournament battle.

The time for Ash's battle came up. Ash's opponent was called Ronald. Ronald went to face of against Ash. Ronald called out he wanted a good battle with Ash. Ash threw the pokeball containing Machop to the floor. Machop appears on the field. Ronald calls out his Aron.

The pokemon face off. Ronald calls out the move rock-slide first. This traps Machop and does little damage to the fighting type pokemon. Ash calls out a karate-chop. Machop uses it's sheer power to crack the rocks. Ash's Machop then goes off to hit Aron.

Ronald calls out a headbutt which does massive damage. Ash calls another karate-chop. But Ronald has Aron use dig attack.

Machop can't know where Aron is hiding. The small pokemon leaps out and hits Machop sending it flying. Ash and Machop looked at each-other. Ash called out a karate-chop which hit Aron square on the head.

Ronald saw his Aron fall to the floor after an exhausting battle. Ash ran to praise his Machop for such a great battle. Ronald thanked Ash for the battle and then said he hoped to battle him in the league. Ash said he hoped to as well also to battle him on the journey to show off the whole rooster's of Pokemon. Aron and Machop formed a total rivalry.

Ronald would wait for the final battle. Ash and Ronald went to leave Machop and Aron with Nurse Joy and after they left their pokemon the trainers got some food and Ash got a hotdog for Pikachu as well. Ronald asks why is Ash so fond of pokemon. Ash says because the pokemon are the best friends anyone could have and they spend time on a journey who else would do that.

Ronald says he couldn't agree with Ash more. Ronald also says Ash should visit his family's home on the outskirts of a town quite a distance away. Ash asks why. Ronald said nearer the time Ash will understand.

Ash says he would stop by. Ronald then said it was time for the other semi final battle. Tommy had his Venepide out. Ash saw Sammy send Cyndaquil to the battle field. Sammy calls out ember first. This hits the bug and poison type pokemon doing severe damage.

Tommy called out a poison-sting this hits Cyndaquil and causes the fire type a lot of damage also causing poison. Sammy then called out a flame-wheel. A new move it does massive damage and sends the bug type flying.

Tommy then calls a rollout attack. This would cause a lot of damage to the fire type Cyndaquil. Sammy then tells it to use ember to blast it. The ember does hit but doesn't stop the rollout attack. Venepide then hit's Cyndaquil hard.

Ash and Ronald watch speechless from the intense battle. Sammy is so worried for his partner. Tom mocks Sammy for having a weak pokemon. Sammy calls out Cyndaquil will be strong. Cyndaquil doesn't want to let his partner down and begins to glow. Evolving into a Quilava. Quilava also uses a flame-wheel which sends Venepide flying.

Tommy then grumbles at Venepide to use a poison-sting. The poison-sting barrages Quilava however Sammy has it use quick-attack and this evades the poison-sting.

Sammy then calls out a flame-wheel which hits Venepide and eliminates the bug type after a hugely intnese battle. Sammy then runs to get Quilava to Nurse Joy. The nurse is done with Ash and Ronald's pokemon and Machop and Aron rush to their trainers. Sammy then leaves the hurt Quilava with her. Ash praises him on a great battle.

Ronald then asks to have a battle with Sammy. Sammy agrees but asks Ash who he is. Ronald then introduces himself to Sammy. Quilava is in care given antidote for the poison and then potions and other healing items to make it fully recovered.

Ash said he wouldn't mind waiting for the battle if it meant he could fight Quilava at full strength. Ash and Sammy had to use three pokemon in the final. Ash went to use Kangkskhan, Pikachu and Pawniard. He gets the pokemon sent over.

Sammy finds that Quilava is perfectly healthy. Sammy thanks Nurse Joy for her help. She said when it was tournament time in town she was used to it. Her Blissey, Comfey, Audino and Meganium were used to working under the pressure. Nurse Joy had raised all the pokemon to make sure that they could heal any pokemon bought to her.

Sammy and Ash ran to the battle field. They would give the finals an amazing battle. Ash and Sammy were about to face off when Team Rocket showed up and launched Meowth to grab the egg which would be the victor's prize. Ash calls out Kangkskhan and Pikachu. Sammy calls out his Quilava. Ash tells Kangkskhan to leap and rescue the egg. The parent pokemon grabs the egg and saves it. Ash then calls out a hyper-beam and thunderbolt from his pokemon. Sammy calls out an ember. The moves hit and then sent team rocket flying.

Ash and Sammy would begin their battle. Sammy called out his Pidgey putting Quilava back into it's pokeball. Ash chooses Kangkskhan first. Sammy calls out a gust attack which hits Kangkskhan doing little damage.

Ash calls out a mega-punch attack. Sammy has Pidgey fly up and out of the way. Sammy then calls a bombardment of quick-attack which does strike at Kangkskhan.

Ash calls out a hyper-beam. Kangkskhan launches the move at Pidgey who flies out of the way. Ash then calls a power up punch. Which hits for minimal damage. Sammy then says for Pidgey to fly and use the move roost. Pidgey recovers all it's energy.

Ash calls another mega-punch and Sammy calls a quick-attack. The moves collide and neither pokemon move or back down. The pokemon keep struggling until they both loose all energy and collapse. It was a tie. Ash then calls out his Pawinard. Sammy calls out Zigzagoon.

Ash calls for Pawniard to use metal-claw. Sammy calls out a dig attack. Zigzagoon burrows underground to avoid the metal-claw which slashes into the ground. Pawniard gets its claws stuck. Zigzagoon emerges and hits Pawniard hard. Ash then calls out another metal-claw this one hits and does serious damage.

Sammy then calls out another dig. Pawniard can't react in time to stop the burrowing underground. Ash has Pawniard run to confuse Zigzagoon. However the small pokemon has an excellent sense of smell and uses the odour of Pawniard and then rams it.

Ash then calls out a metal-claw which hits even harder. Zigzagoon is sent to the floor unable to battle. Sammy was down to his last pokemon and chose Quilava as Ash knew he would.

Sammy calls out a flame-wheel which hits and sends Pawniard flying into a stadium wall. Ash recall's the now defeated Pawniard and chose Pikachu in it's place.

The two pokemon faced off. Almost smirking waiting for an intense battle.

Ash called out a quick-attack. Sammy called out the same move. They collided in the centre of the field. Ash then called out a thunderbolt. Sammy called out an ember these moves exploded. Neither could see. Sammy then called a flame-wheel. Ash and Pikachu didn't know how to respond.

Quilava hit Pikachu. When it emerged as yelled out another thunderbolt. This hit's Quilava and the fire type takes massive damage. Sammy then called another flame-wheel but Quilava had taken too much damage. It collapses. Ash had won barley as Pikachu went down from exhaustion only two minutes later after it was all over.

The mayor calls Ash to the stand. The mayor thanks all the trainers for a great tournament. The mayor handed over the egg asking Ash to raise it well. Ash went and claimed his new egg. He then went to the pokemon centre to rest the pokemon injured.

Sammy and Ronald waited getting their pokemon checked over. Ash also sent Kangkskhan and Pawniard over to the professor and took Abra and Mudkip in their place. After they make a full recovery.

Ash and the others head different ways. Sammy goes to train. Ronald goes to visit the town's store for supplies. Ash heads west however he almost goes east and Ronald says it's the other way. Ash thanks him and heads off.


	6. Chapter 6

**New Journey**

Ash and his team left Mix town. Ash found the western river. Ash was stopping to eat something at a nearby pokemon centre. Ash also fed his pokemon and checked his egg. Nurse Joy asked how Ash got the egg. He told her about the tournament in the town.

Joy then said Ash's pokemon were perfect. The river was deep but there was a small ferry. Ash needed a way to pull it across. Ash's Mudkip was eager to try it. The small pokemon pulled the raft with Ash and Pikachu over to the bank for the next town.

Ash and Pikachu saw Mudkip was exhasuted. Ash kneeled before the tiny water type and put it into the pokeball. Ash and Pikachu walked along a small road passing two small houses on the way to the town.

Ash then saw a market town. It also had a gym at the back of the market. Ash went walking along with Pikachu. He bought food, potions, pokeball's and even saw a badge case which he got. Ash passed a small stall which had carvings of different kinds of pokemon. It was beautiful work. Ash's Pikachu was admiring the work when young children saw it.

They begged Ash for a little play with Pikachu. Ash said it was okay but don't stretch the cheeks. The kids agreed and Ash went to find a space. The children then saw their mother and told her what was happening. She walked with Ash. Ash then saw the kids playing. He asked their mother why the kids were so fond of pokemon. The mother said they were the brother and sister of the gym leader. Ash said he would be challenging the gym. The mother said the gym leader was also on the market the next day would be a better day. Ash said he was disapointed but would do that. The mother said they need to get back and help the gym leader her eldest son.

Ash asked if he could join them. The mother said yeah but called for Louisa and Sammy her young children to move. Ash followed them to a stall that had several paintings of pokemon. The gym leader said to his family to come along.

The mother introduced Ash to Luke her son and the gym leader. Ash saw a beautiful portrait of a Milotice rising from a clear blue lake. Ash was amazed all the pictures looked brand new.

Luke thanked Ash and asked if he wanted one. Ash said no maybe another day. Ash explained he was a challenger of the gym. Luke said Trade town gym was a normal type gym. But this was the richest town in the whole Easter region.

Ash was not surprised there were hundreds of stores a port with ships from all over the world. Some full of exotic items and others tourists who would spend a lot of money on trinckets.

Ash then saw the familiar balloon of team rocket flying over head. He grabbed his pokeball's. Except Mudkip as it was still to exhausted. Ash's Makuhita, Abra, Shuppet, Geodude and Cascoon out. Ash had Cascoon blast the balloon with a string-shot. Which caught the basket. He then had Pikachu run with Cascoon to drag team rocket down. Team rocket then the three emerged from the balloon. Holding all their pokeball's ready to get their revenge on Ash.

Jessie and James sent out their Yamask, Amoongus, Frillish, Woobat, Toxapex, Mimikyu, Yanmega, Seviper, Carnivine and . Ash's pokemon were at a huge disadvantage as the other pokemon had more experience. Ash called out a string-shot again. This covered Team Rocket's pokemon in string slowing them down.

Ash then called out for a group attack in which all his pokemon blasted team rocket with their best moves. The criminals were sent blasting off once again. Ash then praised his pokemon for a job well done.

Cascoon had a bright white glow. Ash saw it grow wings and evolve into a Dustox. He egearly grabbed his pokedex.

''Dustox the poison moth pokemon. Dustox flap their wings to release a tiny but potent poison. It is drawn to bright lights.'' Ash then saw Dustox fly down to his arm.

Ash's other pokemon became inspired to become stronger. Luke then said Ash was an incredible trainer. Ash thanked him and said he would show off his skills the next day.

Luke then had his Smergle who walked back from making another portrait. Ash asked if Smergle would be in the battle. Luke said it would be. Ash then asked what would be a good way to pass the time. Luke said there was a good resturant not far.

Ash went there and it was a pizza place. Ash had become quite hungry and when he got his pizza was quite happy to eat. He ate too much and then his pokemon were fed too. Ash also found there was a good training spot outside the city. Ash knew Luke was a normal type leader from his own mother.

Luke however had moves off all types to deal with any kind of challenger. Ash decided to use Makuhita, Tyrogue and then didn't know if it was a two on two or three on three battle.

Ash had Abra and Mudkip train quite hard along with his fighting types. Ash also went and got Eevee sent over as Eevee would be a useful as a normal type while Kangaskhan rested from the tournament. Ash's pokemon went to train. Ash was glad to give Dustox some time to rest as it had been used a lot recently.

Ash then heard that his other pokemon were eager for a battle. So Ash promised was a swap after his gym battle. Ash's pokemon went back to train. The area was an abbandoned quarry. It was full of rocks piled high. Most people actually went to get rocks to make things. Ash began training. Tyrogue and Makuhita began practising fighting type moves.

Ash's Eevee was practising a quick-attack. Ash also had Abra practise psychic attack and Mudkip practise water-gun. The moves grew strong and after hours of training Ash took his exhausted pokemon to Nurse Joy and when he got to the pokemon centre Ash left his pokemon to rest and then got a room. They also went to eat aswell after being rested to full strength.


End file.
